Diferente
by Arhatdy-Uchiha
Summary: Él lo había arruinado todo, porque aquellas palabras habían sido el rotundo final para lo que "ellos" eran, no habría un futuro para ellos, y ella dejaría de verlo de la misma manera. One-shoot.


_Los personajes de **Kimi ni Todoke** no me pertenecen, son de **Karuho Shiina.**_

_Los garabatos y escritura, bien o mal redactada que puedan surgir de mi cabeza en estas líneas, son mías._

- Hablan - "piensan"

**Diferente**

"_Y me aseguraré de mantener mi distancia, y decir "Te amo" cuando no estés escuchando__" Distance– Christina Perri._

.

.

.

.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza, mientras sus pies salían despegados del piso que parecía rechazar cualquier contacto con ellos, tomo el impulso necesario y comenzó a correr tan rápido como sus largos y atléticos pies le permitían.

Estaba agradecida de que la clase de educación física fuera de sus favoritas, de ser buena en deportes, porque ahora el aire no escapaba de sus pulmones y podía seguir corriendo sin que aún se cansara.

El cielo estaba bastante oscuro, con pequeños puntos titilantes que resplandecían en lo más alto del mismo, en conjunto con la bella luna que alumbraba con su luz marfil partes de la faz terrestre. La luz y aquel espectáculo nocturno maravilloso se reflejaban sobre el río que se abría paso a través de la ciudad, dividiendo el terreno de ella con los suburbios. Esa claridad era la que ella necesitaba para ver lo que había en su alrededor y seguir corriendo.

Estaba realmente molesta, su amplia frente se fruncía mientras que sus cabellos cafés se mecían al compás del vaivén del viento, libres, tan libres como ella deseaba sentirse.

Quería olvidarlo todo, lo que la había llevado hasta ese lugar, lo que hacia que sus pies se movieran con tal agilidad para salir huyendo del lugar donde había estado.

"_Nada será igual, él se ha llevado todo consigo_" pensó, mientras sus pies se esforzaban por no detenerse, estaban cansados por la larga trayectoria que llevaban.

Y es que nadie podría llevarse su enojo y todo aquel sentimiento iracundo que se establecía en su corazón acelerado. Él, tenia la culpa de todo. Él y sus estúpidos sentimientos, él y su absurda idea de decirle lo que sentía.

¿Cuál era su finalidad?, ¿En que había estado pensando? Ella había estado enamorada de Tooru, el hermano de aquel que hasta ahora había considerado su mejor amigo.

Disminuyó la velocidad mientras agarraba aire para llenar sus pulmones. Estaba cansada, sabía que a estas alturas estaba muy lejos de la casa de Ryu y eso la tranquilizaba. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando difuminar las imágenes que se formaban para torturarla de manera retorcida.

Y es que por mas que le pesara, recordaba con exactitud la postura que el había tenido, sentado sobre aquella banca, sosteniendo un barquillo de helado, cuyo sabor exquisito había degustado a su lado. Todo había ido bien hasta que salió ese estúpido tema de conversación, varias chicas se habían acercado a ella para reclamar sobre su relación con el chico.

"_Estoy feliz..._ " Citó en sus pensamientos las palabras de él, escuchándolas replicarse con exactitud, con la misma frecuencia del tono de voz tranquilo que él tenia.

"_Tu eres la persona que amo_" sintió su corazón acelerarse, mientras una mueca de fastidio se esparcía por su rostro, aquellas palabras las había repetido constantemente en su mente. Y tragaba saliva cada vez que las escuchaba, por esas eran las palabras que la trastornaban.

Había actuado de forma normal, como si nada hubiese sucedido. Y eso también le molestaba, porque sabia que nada seria igual desde ese día en adelante. Él lo había arruinado todo, porque le había arrebatado todos aquellos momentos que habían compartido juntos.

Era su mejor amigo y ya no podría llegar a su casa cuando quisiera, no podría subir a su cuarto cuando le viniera en gana y quedarse dormida en su cama, jugar video juegos hasta altas horas de la noche y divertirse sin parar.

No podría verlo a los ojos sin observar el rostro que había enunciado aquellas frases tan demoledoras. Él le había arrebatado todo lo que ella quería de él.

Se dejó caer sobre el pasto que crecía a las orillas del río y llevo ambas manos hasta su cabeza, apretándola inconscientemente con la fuerza necesaria, deseaba dejar de sentirse tan estúpida. Porque no tenia idea de que lo que ella había tomado de él, para él era completamente diferente.

La frustraba saber que no podría buscarlo para hablar de sus problemas, él no volvería a prestarle su hombro para llorar cuando nadie estuviera viendo. No podía volver a mostrarse frágil delante suyo, porque todo lo que ella tenia para dar, no estaba hecho para él, y el se había empeñado en tenerlo.

-Estúpido Ryu...- dijo en voz baja, mientras respiraba profundamente.

Él se había robado todos los recuerdos que ella podía tener con él. No podía volver a haber un "ambos" de la misma manera, él ya no era su mejor amigo.

Escuchó unos pasos tranquilos sobre el pasto, avanzando firmes mientras ella se sentía pequeña, con ánimos de no saber nada, con ganas de desdibujarse y desaparecer. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, quería despertar de aquella pesadilla que hacia desbordar su palpitar.

Le escucho detenerse pero no se atrevió a mirar, sintió su humanidad sentarse a su lado pero no se giro para asegurarse.

-Chizu...- dijo él, con sus pequeños ojos oscuros clavados sobre la silueta de la chica, sin atreverse a tocarla.

Él, había sido su compañía por tantos años, su apoyo y su soporte, quien la tomaba de la mano y la ayudaba a levantarse, quien la lanzaba lejos impulsándola a salir adelante. Él había visto todas sus caras, y se había enamorado en silencio de cada una de ellas. Sabía que no debía decir nada, así que permaneció en silencio, esperando ser visto, esperando ser correspondido. Así que a sabiendas de que ella había admirado a su hermano mayor desde pequeña y de que lo quería sin razonamientos, él se lanzo al vacío y declaró sus sentimientos, ella tenia derecho a saberlos, y tendría que encontrar una manera de vivir con ellos, porque difícilmente se esfumarían.

Chizu levantó el rostro y lo observó de reojo, la claridad del manto estelar se reflejaba sobre el agua del río e iluminaba tenuemente sus rostros. No tenía mucha idea de como debía reaccionar, no estaba preparada para hablar con él como en las viejos tiempos, aquellos que aún siendo recientes parecían tan lejanos, tan distantes del revoltijo de sentimientos que su corazón producía por ratos.

Ryu era lo que ella había necesitado por años, incluso había estado dispuesta a seguirlo a la escuela que fuese, para estar a su lado, pero ella estaba enamorada de su hermano, y aunque él no fuera para ella, el chico que tenia frente a sus ojos no podía cambiar ese hecho.

-Chizu...- volvió a decir él, con voz tranquila y seria, sin dejar de observarla.

-Lo has arruinado todo... Ryu- soltó ella con ceño fruncido - nada podrá ser igual...-

-¿Porqué?- dijo él, mientras su diestra se desplegaba hasta la cabeza de ella, revolviendo sus cabellos con singular naturalidad.

- Siempre te he visto como un amigo...- continuo ella, sintiendo la caricia de él.

-Puedes seguir haciéndolo...- exclamó él, con facciones serias en el rostro.

-Pero...- se detuvo, pensando las palabras que debía decir, acomodando sus ideas.

Ryu bajó el brazo y dejó que su muñeca se estacionara en el mentón de ella, girando su rostro para verlo de frente, mientras que el suyo se acercaba precipitadamente, haciendo chocar su frente con la de ella.

-Siempre estaré para ti...- dijo él, con pausa y su característica voz.

Aquella voz que nublaba sus pensamientos, con la sola idea de verlo diferente a lo que lo había visto siempre, como cuando la neblina espesa no quiere disiparse y te impide ver mas allá de lo que quieres ver.

Lo escuchó aspirar aire con tranquilidad, y dejó que su diestra se acomodara sobre su pecho, sintiendo el palpitar constante de su corazón, tranquilo y rítmico, tal como su propia personalidad perezosa y despreocupada. Sonrió, era él y su mundo que la lanzaba al aire para flotar con libertad por el mundo, eran sus pocas palabras que le bastaban de consuelo, era su hombro perfectamente estructurado para que ella se acomodara sobre él. Eran mil detalles dejados pasar, porque no había querido verlos, eran sus manos entrelazándose con las suyas.

Cerró los ojos inconscientemente y una vez mas, imaginó la puesta de sol calurosa de aquella tarde de verano, en una ciudad foránea. Y recordó con exactitud sus palabras, que le parecían menos bruscas si lo veía diferente.

Ryu la observó relajarse al cerrar los ojos, mientras los suyos no se atrevían a despegarse del rostro que tenia a escasos centímetros. Levantó el rostro de ella con su mano y la curvatura de su nariz se deslizo por un lado de la de ella con naturalidad, mientras sus ojos se cerraban al tanto que sus labios hacían contacto con los de ella. Iba a arriesgarse, lo había hecho desde aquella vez, lo haría todo por saber si ella podía verlo diferente.

Sus labios se acoplaron a los de él, fue solo un momento, una chispa en el centro de su corazón que la hizo sentir diferente, especial. Sintió como él se despegaba de ella y volvía a repegar sus marcados labios con cautela a los de ella, repitiendo la acción un par de veces mas, mientras ella estaba inmóvil, incapaz de hablar, replicar o protestar al respecto.

Fue un instante que le parecía eterno, un momento antes de que él se separara, antes de que ella abriese los ojos y lo observara con una sonrisa tan natural como ella misma en el rostro.

Se abalanzó sobre él y dejó que sus brazos se enroscaran en su cuello. Ella había estado enamorada de su hermano, para evitar verlo a él, que estaba al alcance de sus manos. Ella jamas podría verlo como antes. Como su mejor amigo, porque ahora que lo había visto bien, lo veía ... Diferente.

.

.

.

Hola mundo!

Bueno, tengo MESES con este escrito, de hecho, desde que el manga de Kimi ni Todoke comenzó a sacar acerca de Chizu y Ryu, su relación y como se sentía ella con su declaración.

Así que este mini-One Shoot es como reaccioné ante ello, me gusta MUCHO esa pareja y espero que terminen juntos.

Es la primera vez que escribo algo de Kimi ni Todoke, y espero no haberme pasado y haberlo hecho bien. :3 Oh cielos...

Muchas gracias por leer, lo aprecio mucho, en verdad me harías muy feliz si me dejas tu opinión :P

_**Arhatdy.**_


End file.
